You'll Be In My Heart
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: Sam has this rare disease that puts her in a death or death situation. ONLY ONE CHAPTER IS BASED OFF OF THIS BEAUTIFUL SONG! DxS OF COURSE! :D
1. The News

**Yet another story from me.**

**This one I have all planned out so I pray to God it turns out good! :D**

**Now, you're probably thinking it's gonna be a dragged out songfic. Nope. Only one chapter is actually gonna have bits of the song. I just thought this was a good title for it :)**

**To the story! Tally ho!**

* * *

><p>Sam Manson came into school coughing hard and seemed to barely be catching her breath. "You ok, Sam?" her best friend asked her.<p>

She coughed some more then responded, "Yeah...I'm fine..." and continued to cough.

"Breathe, Sam! You're face is red!" her other friend commanded.

"I would...if I...could..." She continued to cough uncontrollably. Finally, her coughing died down and she was taking in deep, staggered breaths. Her eyes were closed, as if she were concentrating hard on breathing.

"Sam..." Danny started, "you okay?"

Another deep, staggered breath escaped. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"You sure?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, positive," but the moment she said that, another cough left her mouth and there was no turning back on the uncontrollable cough. Danny pounded on her back, but not so hard to hurt her, just to help the cough get out of her system. Minutes later, she finally caught her breath and was breathing hard. Again, her eyes were closed.

"You _sure_ you're okay?" Danny asked once more. She was silent. "Sam?"

"Hmm? Yeah, pretty sure," she said, not convincingly. Danny gave her that, "Really?" look, making her confess. "I don't know. I've been like this all weekend and I don't know if it's just the flu or a common cold or what."

"Have you seen a doctor?" Tucker asked.

"No. My parents have been out of town and our personal doctor is on vacation."

"I think you should go see one," Danny said, concerned about his best friend.

"Guys, I'm sure I'm fine. Probably just a cold, okay?" she tried to convince but instead, broke out coughing again.

* * *

><p>School was rough for Sam. She was coughing every five minutes and would cough for ten. Her teachers continueously asked, "Are you alright? Do you need water?" but Sam's answer every time was, "No, I'm fine." Sometimes, if the teacher was nice, they'd <em>make<em> her go get water, but that was only for two classes.

After school, she walked home with her two best pals, still coughing as hard as can be. "Sam. You need to see a doctor," Danny said firmly. "Who knows what you have! It could be a life threatening disease!"

"I highly doubt that," she said. Though, with him saying that, it made her start to worry.

"Seriously, Sam. I think Danny's right. You may have something worse than what you think," Tucker said.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was coughing. "When are your parents getting home?" Danny asked.

"Tonight... they should...be here... now," she said in between coughs.

"You want me to come home with you? Just for, you know, backup support," Danny offered.

"Sure," Sam said, her voice becoming hoarse.

"Well, here's my stop," Tucker said. "You two lovebirds have fun," he teased.

Both Sam and Danny rolled their eyes and proceeded walking. Once they reached Sam's house, she unlocked the door, opened it, called out, "Mom? Dad?" and then had a coughing spasm. Danny hit her back, feeling terrible for her.

"Samantha? Is that you?" her mother asked.

Sam caught her breath and said, "Yeah."

"What's the matter? Are you alright? Did you get sick while we were gone?" Pamela spit out. Then she noticed Danny. "Why are you here?" she asked him.

"Mom, I asked him to come, okay?" Pam glared at him with a look of disgust but then Sam started coughing insanely for about the billionth time that day.

"Samantha, are you alright?" she asked and Danny answered for Sam.

"Mrs. Manson, Sam's been like this all day and said that she's been like this all weekend long," he explained. "I really think she needs to see a doctor before whatever this is gets any worse."

Pam was still staring at him with a look of hatred and said, "Well...if she's been like this all week- wait a minute. How do you know she's been like this all weekend? Were you over here when we were gone?"

"No! No, nothing like that! Sam told Tucker and I when we saw her at school today! I would never intrude your house when you weren't home," he said.

"He's right, Mom," Sam said, breathing heavly.

Pam's head snapped to her daughter and back at Danny but saying to her daughter, "Lets get you to the doctor's."

* * *

><p>Sam laid on a hospital bed, alone. Then, the doctor who was taking care of her came in. "Well, Miss Manson, we can do one of two things," he started.<p>

"Okay, and what are those two things?" she asked. The coughing had died down on the car ride to the doctor's and on the ride to the hospital, but the coughing was nothing compared to what she was about to hear.

"Well, the first thing that we can do is do a surgery on you that has never been preformed on a human before, but has been researched and tested on animals for decades now..." He trailed off.

"What's the second choice?" she asked, getting supsicious.

The doctor sighed. "The second choice is to not preform the operation and run the high risk of you dying in a few months." Sam shut her eyes and sunk into her pillow. She thought for a moment. _I can't make this decision on my own_, she thought.

"Umm, can you by chance send, umm, Danny Fenton in? Please?" she asked politely.

"Certainly," the doctor said and ran out to get Danny.

Moments later, Danny arrived. "Hey, how you feeling?" he said, kissing her forehead, pulling up a chair, and grabbing her hand. Everywhere he touched made the area warm and tingly.

"Better, I suppose. Coughing's died down some," she said _way_ more optimistically than she was feeling.

"That's good, right?" Danny asked, hopefully.

Sam turned her head and closed her eyes. "I don't know," she whispered, trying to hide her trembles. A tear rolled down the side of her face and Danny wiped it away.

"So... why did you want me in here?" he asked curiously.

"Because... your opinion matters most to me," she said, turning to face him again and smiling.

Danny smiled and blushed which made him glad it was dimly lit in there by only one candle. "So what do you need my opinion on?" he asked, trying hard to get what was making Sam so upset out of her.

Sam gulped. "Doctor said that I can either have an operation or die in a matter of months." This hit hard on Danny. It was a life and death situation for his best friend and the one he truly loved more than anything in the world, and she was letting _him_ choose her fate.

"Umm..." he said, trying to think of a way to phrase what he meant. "D-did the doctor say what the death rate was for the operation."

Sam shook her head. "Only said it had been operated on animals and has been researched for many decades."

"I-I'll be right back," he said, getting up and leaving the room. Sam laid there, on the verge of falling asleep if Danny didn't hurry up and get back there. "Back," he announced, quietly.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he said back. "Okay, before I tell you what he said about the death rate for the surgery, I need to tell you and ask you something, okay?" Sam nodded so Danny continued. "So for who knows how long, I've had this feeling when I was around you or looked at you or something along those lines. And it's been a while now, you know? I thought it was just a way to get rid of the hurt that was in my heart but now, I know it wasn't...or, _isn't_." Tears were starting to swell in her eyes, imagine what he was gonna say next. "So, there's this one question that I never imagined I'd be asking for years down the road but I guess now is a good time." Danny paused and Sam's stomach was flip flopping every which way as Danny rubbed the back of her hand. Next thing she knew, she saw Danny getting down on one knee and her heart erupted. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a ring ready but that doesn't mean I can ask, right?" he said nervously, then breathed out. "Will you marry me?" he finally asked.

Tears were pouring out of Sam's eyes and started to form in Danny's. "How can I say no?" she said, making him get up and kiss the one he'd dreamed of kissing for years.

They broke the kiss and hugged. "Ninty percent is way too high of a death rate," he whispered and cried into his best friend's ear. Sam's jaw dropped. Danny continued to cry and whisper in her ear, "Please don't do the surgery."

"I promise you, I won't," she cried back.

* * *

><p><strong>Did that surprise you? Yes? No? Maybe so? I got slight inspiration from a movie I watched starring Mandy Moore. Can't remember the title of it but it's from like 2002.<strong>

**Hey have I told you guys that my teacher _knows_ her? I was like, "HOLY CRAP! YOU KNOW MANDY MOORE! :0!" XD**

**In case you live in a box and don't know who Mandy Moore is, she did the voice of Rapunzel in _Tangled_.**

**Hope you guys like this! ALSO! Danny and Sam are 18, seniors in high school.**

**And I have not a single clue if there really is a disease out there like this :S**

**AND finally (I think), when Danny went out to talk to the doctor, the doctor said that if Sam got the surgery, there was a 90% death rate and that they wouldn't know if it was a success or not until a week past. In case you were curious...**

**Alright, as always, love you guys!**

**xxSam**

**PS: REVIEW! :D**


	2. The Scariness

**Hey guys :)**

**Why do I write when I'm tired? I assume it turns out like poop when I do :\**

**Hey have you heard _The One That Got Away_ by Katy Perry? If you have, search _Thinking Of You_ by her. They sound _soooo_ much alike!**

**Okay. Time for the story :)**

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam were downstairs in Sam's movie theater. Sam was resting on Danny comfortably, giggling and playing on Sam's iPad. "Wee!" Sam said, watching the little Angry Bird fly, making both of them laugh. If you didn't know any better, you'd think the two of them were drunk of on drugs! "Why do I have this app? It's so stupid!"<p>

"Because it's funny!" Danny said. "Look! The Angry Bird just goes, 'Wee!' and then knocks crap down!"

"Exactly! Stupid!" she said, making "stupid" sound like a song. "Oh, shoot! Mom's coming!" she said, closing out Angry Birds and opening up Safari to the wedding decorations they were suppose to be looking at. "Oh, that's nice," she said, pointing to something totally random.

"What about that?" Danny played along.

"How's it coming, you two?" Mrs. Manson said, poking her head around the corner of the stairwell.

"Good," they said in unison.

"I'm glad. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Danny said, overlapping Sam who said, "No, thanks."

"Okay then. I'll leave you two alone." They waited a moment before going back to the games.

Sam turned off the iPad, though, surprising Danny. "Are you...done?" he asked.

She crawled off of him. "Yup," she said, sitting criss-cross apple sause. Danny rolled his eyes. "So, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"You'll get mad at me if I tell you," he said.

"Oh. _That's_ what you wanna do. Yeah, I would. But..." she said, getting closer, "you didn't say it, now did you?" she said, smiling. Danny smiled back as her hands wrapped around his neck and her lips met his.

After ten minute or so past, they were forced to break away or they would both die, but there closeness stayed. "You taste minty," he said. "I like that." Then he realized there was gum in his mouth that wasn't there before. "Are you missing something?" he asked.

Sam thought for a moment then said with a smile, "Keep it." Danny laughed and got up to throw away the gum. "Or throw it away. Gosh!" She faked the drama badly on purpose.

"So how are the two lovers this evening?" Tucker said, walking into the movie theater.

"Is that your catch phrase now? It used to be 'lovebirds' and now it's lovers. Not sure if that's good or bad," Sam said.

"You can think of it either way," Tucker said.

"Oh _can_ you, now?" Sam said. "Explain to me," she said, grabbing her chin like a serious person trying to decide between two things.

"Uhh... never mind," he finish quickly, shoving Danny and Sam's feet off the couch so he had room to sit.

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny said sarcastically.

"Don't mention!" Tucker said, going along.

"So what brings you here?" Danny asked.

"I was bored at home."

"So you decided to crash at my place?" Sam asked.

"Yes, 'cause I figured Danny wouldn't be at his place!" Tucker said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

The trio sat there, talking like they normally did. Everything was perfect; everybody was just joking around and having a good time. Then something happened. "Sam?" Danny said. Her eyes went blank and she seemed to be just frozen there. "Sam? Please, don't be joking like this. Please, please, _please_," he begged. All of a sudden, she started blinking.

"Woah," she said, not knowing what in the world she had just experienced. Her heart sped up, too, making her subconsiously put her hand to her chest. "W-what just happened?" she asked, turning her head to Danny.

He and Tucker sighed a sigh of relief and Danny hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "I thought I lost you."

* * *

><p><strong>This is short. Bleh. Shoot me.<strong>

**Hope you liked it though :) I'm hoping it will get better.**

**Love you guys!**

**Merry Christmas! :D (you should go check out that story. I heard it's really good. It's by swiftie13. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink)**

**xxSam**


	3. The Wedding

**Hey what's up you guys?**

**So, here I am with chapter 3!**

**To be incredibly honest, I had to think about what chapter I was on xD**

**...I have loud neighbors...**

**Hope you like this! :D**

* * *

><p>Everything was ready. All the bridesmaids were lined up, all the groomsmen were lined up, everybody was in their designated rows, everything. "You ready?" Sam's dad asked. She had a lump in her throat so she couldn't talk so she just took a deep breath and nodded. They cued the pianst to play which made everyone turn around to watch the beautiful bride walk down the aisle.<p>

Sam was dressed different than what she usually wore; she had white on instead of black, elegant heals instead of noisy boots, beautiful smokey-eye makeup instead of a thin line of eyeliner, a ponytail to the side with a braid from one side of her head to the other instead of a half ponytail, a French manicure instead of solid black, and a long, strapless dress that dragged along the floor. She looked beautiful; more beautiful than usual.

She reached the alter and Danny whispered to her, "You look gorgeous," which made her blush and smile. The preacher started to ask them the various questions that you're asked on your wedding day and Danny and Sam both said, "I do," to each and every one of them. Then, the preacher announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The people in the pews cheered, making Danny and Sam blush before kissing.

* * *

><p>"Danny! Sam!" Tucker called to them, making them turn around.<p>

"Hey!" they both said and gave their friend a hug.

"It's about _time_!" he said.

"You say that almost every time you see us," Danny pointed out.

"I know, but still. Hey, Sam, is any of this food edible?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, you carnivore. All of the stuff that looks like meat is meat. There's a whole separate table for vegans like me," she said, making Tucker's eyes widen, say a quick, "Be right back," and then disappearing.

Sam rolled her eyes and Danny took her hands in his. She gave him a funny look. All he said was, "Listen." She concentrated, then smiled, recognizing the song they danced to _way_ back in ninth grade. Danny smiled back at her and put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the pretty music, dancing slowly and romantically.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, I know :\<strong>

**This one is even shorter than the last one!**

**Okay, so I know what I want to happen but I feel like there needs to be more.**

_**Sooooo**_**, leave a review or PM me saying what you want to see happen :) All suggestions will be taken under consideration :)**

**If this matters, I'd say Sam has about...two month to live at this point :)**

**Alright, love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	4. The Honeymoon

**If you've read _IMing Phantom_, then you know I put this bolded stuff for tradition. And if you haven't, then I'd suggest you go read it. I heard it was pretty good *nudge nudge***

* * *

><p>"Hey, come here," Danny whispered into Sam's ear. He took her hand and dragged her off somewhere private, where nobody was around. "You ready?" he asked.<p>

"For... what, exactly?" Sam asked, confused.

He scooped her up, bridal style, and said, "To get out of here and enjoy the night after a wedding." Sam giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, of course," she said, still smiling. She planted a smiley kiss on his cheek, rested her head on his shoulder, and then they were off without anybody knowing. "My house or yours?" Sam asked.

"Hmm... yours," Danny said. "Unless, you know, some other guy has been there..." Sam hit him hard, making him yell, "Oww! I was just kidding!"

"Still!" she said. "Oh, right there," she said, pointing to her house as if Danny had never seen it or been to it.

"I got it," he said as if she didn't trust him. He flew towards the house and phased into Sam's room. "Whelp, here we are," he said as if it were his place. "Shall we get started?" he said.

"That sounds so awkward..." Sam said.

Danny laughed. "Well," he said, taking a step closer to her, "we can always start like this," he continued, cradling her face with his hand and then kissing her lips softly. Sam kissed him back and let her arm sneak up and around his neck while his went around her waist, pulling them closer to each other. Danny let the hand that was on Sam's cheek drop down, allowing her to put other arm around his neck. There were moans of love coming from them and then there was...

The tongue. Danny was the one to start by licking off Sam's flavorful lipgloss that she wore, no matter what. When Sam opened her mouth to let him in, Danny was kinda upset because there was still lipgloss left but that didn't matter. The war was on. Their tongues seemed to get tangled together and then, oxygen prevailed. They reluctantly broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Out of breath, Danny said, "I think it would be more comfortable over there," and nodded his head towards the bed.

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes. They began to kiss again but slowly backed up to the bed. Slowly, their clothes were removed and-**(A/N: If you watch TV nowadays and had the Talk...yeah you get the point, right? Saves me a lot of awkwardness...****)**

Sam rolled over on her side, smiling, eyes closed. Danny grabbed her waist and pulled her towards his bare skin. "I hope I didn't just get you pregnant," he said, sounding drunk or high.

Sam giggled. "Even if you did, well, there's nothing I can do about it now, right?" Danny sighed a laughing sigh and kissed her temple and whispered, "I love you," into her ear. She turned to him, kiss his cheek and said, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam's mother came in to wake Sam up, like she usually did. Only <em>this<em> time, she saw a man there, too, and saw clothes scattered across the floor. She screamed, scaring both Danny and Sam awake and sitting right up. Sam tucked the comforter under her armpits while Danny sat there, trying to rub out the sleep in his eyes. "Samantha! Why are there clothes everywhere, yours and not yours? And why does it look like neither of you have clothes on? And-"

"Mom! Mom! Settle down!" Sam said, pointing to the ring on her finger.

Her mother sighed a breath of relief. "Oh. I-I totally forgot. I'm sorry, dear. Um... I'll just, um, leave you two alone, okay?" she said nervously walking out. "Uh, breakfast will be ready in a few, okay? Okay... bye," she said, closing the door.

Sam flopped back on her midnight pillow letting her midnight hair fan out on it. "My mother," she ranted, and rubbed her face.

Danny leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Don't you mean _our_ mother now?" he said with a smile. She smiled back at him and kissed him softly, then leaned into him and sighed. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. Anything is fine," she said.

"No. You have a shortened life span right now; we are doing whatever you want."

She thought for a moment, trying to decide. "Anything is fine, as long as we do it together." Danny smiled and kissed her head again before awkwardly rolling out of bed to get dressed. "Since when have you had abs?" Sam commented, noticing his six pack.

He looked down, smiled, and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "You like?" he said, doing a "sexy" pose. Sam giggled, rolled her eyes, and plopped her head back on her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>You can decide what they do hehe. Obviously, I couldn't think of anything cuz I have writers block <em>sooooo<em>...**

**That means you have to review telling me what should happen during the last two or less months of Sam's life.**

**Okey dokey. Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	5. The First Official Date

**I hate Florida.**

**It was in the mid-to-high 80s on Christmas Eve and Day.**

**That's not right.**

**I went to Sea World on the 23rd and got soaking wet and STILL wasn't cold!**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH FLORIDA?**

**Okay. I'm done. ONTO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

><p>"Where are we-"<p>

"Shh!"

"But what's goin'-"

"Shh!"

"Just-"

"If I have to _Shh!_ you again, you're gonna be in trouble," Danny said to Sam. "Now quiet." Sam just rolled her eyes and continued to follow him. "Okay, now, close your eyes." She gave him a funny look then did. "Are you peeking?"

"No," she said.

"You sure?"

"Just come on!"

"Hey! Be quiet!" he teased, then took her hand and led her to the secret location. "Stay here and don't open your eyes, okay?" Sam nodded and Danny ran off.

Sam stood there awkwardly and fought the urge to take out her phone and play on it. Getting impatient, she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "Where did you..." she mumbled but was cut off by amazment. Her jaw dropped so far down after she closed it, it hurt. "D-did you do all this?" she asked the air. "Where are you?" she asked.

Suddenly, Danny appeared right in front of her and said, "Boo!" Sam screamed and lost her balance, making Danny reach for her. He laughed while saying, "Sorry! Couldn't resist!"

Sam pushed him off of her playfully with a smile. "You suck, you know that?" she joked.

"I do now!" he joked back. "Now, Miss Manson-I'm sorry. _Mrs. Fenton_-"

"Please, what ever you do, _don't_ call me that."

"I'm sorry. Ms. _Sam_, I believe a table for two awaits you," Danny said, gesturing over to the table close to them. She smiled, took the hand he had extended out to her, and followed him. He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down in it. Then, Tucker came up.

"Hello, my name is Tucker and I will be your server for tonight. Can I start you out with something to drink?" he asked, all sounding sophisticated and what not. Sam smiled and cocked an eyebrow at Danny. He just shrugged. "Hey! I want in on the mind-sending-messages!" Tucker practically yelled.

"There's Tucker!" Danny and Sam said together, then both laughed. "I will take a regular Coke, please," Danny said.

"Same here," Sam said.

"Well... some one was cheap and only got water," Tucker smirked at Danny.

"Dude! I bought Coke! Just stop being stubborn," Danny said.

"How am I being stubborn?" Tucker argued.

"By not getting us the freaking Coke I got!" Danny argued back.

"So! That doesn't mean I'm stubborn!"

"Uhh, guys?" Sam tried to butt in.

"Yes it does!"

"No!"

"Uhh... guys?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"_Guys_!" she yelled.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Tucker: you're always stubborn. Just accept it," Sam said.

"Ha!" Danny said.

Tucker made a face at him. "_Danny_: he's just trying to be annoying. Let him give us water. I'll buy you more Coke if it means that much, _okay_?"

"Either way I get dissed," Tucker commented. Sam shot him a glare. His eyes widened and he said, "I-I'll go get the drinks," then ran off.

Sam linked her hand with Danny's that was on the table. "Hey, you're all worked up over nothing. Just relax, okay?" She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "He's stupid, okay?" He smiled and laughed almost silently. Sam smiled at his smile. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so worked up over this?" she asked.

His smiled faded immediately and turned into a sad frown and dropped his head. "J-just..." He sighed. "It's just that... I wanted this to be perfect."

"And it is. Trust me." She leaned over the table and kissed his head, then noticed tears on his face. "There's more, isn't there?" she whispered.

Danny was silent.

"Hey, what's wrong? Just tell me," she said kindly.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Finally, he said, "I just want these to be the best days of your life. And... that won't happen if he's messing things up."

"Listen to me. I have waited _years_ to be your girlfriend, no joke. And now I'm your _wife_. My life can't get much better than that," she smiled. Danny obviously wasn't convinced but that was the truth. "Danny, I'm serious. Anything I do with you will be amazing." She noticed his ghost sense go off. "Even this," she said quietly.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Before I go, how many years, to be exact?" he asked.

She laughed lightly. "Since the eighth grade."

Danny's eyes widened. "Wow." She nodded, kissed and told him to go and that she'd be right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, guys! What do you wanna see between these two?<strong>

**Inspire me! :D PLEASE!**

**Review anyway. Even if you don't have an idea ;D**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	6. The Picnic

**I'm gonna admit my problem. Right here. Right now.**

**I.**

**Am.**

**A chocoholic.**

**THERE! I SAID IT! HAPPY MOM? XD**

**I can't get enough of Dove chocolate! If you don't like it, you're not living and if you've never tried it, you have not lived! XD**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Tap! Tap! Tap!<em> That was the sound Sam heard on her window. She ignored it, knowing that either way, he would come in. _Tap! Tap! Tap!_ That was weird. _Again? What is up with him?_ she thought, but still ignored it, partly out of laziness. _Tap! Tap! Tap!_ She groaned and tossed the laptop the was resting on her as she watched _Smosh_ and _thecomputernerd01_ and other famous YouTubers, onto the bed, paused _1 Guy, 10,000 Cups_, and walked over to the window. Nobody was there. "I know you're out there," she said, opening the window.

Then, to arms wrapped around her and the voice she had heard a million times before whispered in her ear, "Nope, I'm right here." She placed her hands on his arms that were wrapped around her chest, smiled, and leaned her head back into him.

She looked at her love's beautiful face with a smile and said, "And tell me, please, why you're here, Mr. Phantom?" then kissed his lips.

"Oh, you know. I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop by," he said. They finally let go of each other but not completely; they were still holding hands.

"What'd you bring?" Sam said, noticing the picnic basket on the floor that she assumed Danny brought. "I thought you were just 'in the neighborhood'?"

They both laughed quietly, knowing Sam's parents were most likely asleep at one o'clock in the morning. "Oh, you know, just something for a romantic dinner for two and Mr. Daniel Fenton asked me personally to come pick you up for your date," Danny said, getting to sound more "sophisticated" but ended up sounding silly, but on purpose.

"Really? At one o'clock in the morning?" Danny nodded with a cheeky grin. Sam rolled her eyes, picked up the basket, and said, "Well, if he's waiting, we might as well not keep him waiting much longer." Danny smiled and picked her up, bridal style, like he had done multiple times before.

They arrived at the park and had everything almost set up. Then Sam realized it was the park where they had their first kiss. The first fake-out make-out they had together. "Wait a second. What's today? Like, _really_ today."

Danny smiled. "The twenty-third."

"_Of_..." she continued for him.

He still smiled, possibly even bigger. "June."

"No way. There is no freaking way you remembered."

He just smiled at her.

"Shut up!" she screamed, then ran and jumped into his arm. He hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you remembered," she whispered in a cracked voice into his ear.

"I can't believe you did," he whispered back. They both laughed. Danny set Sam down and they began to eat.

"How did you know I would be up this early and hungry?" Sam asked with a mouth full of food.

Danny held up a finger to tell her to wait a minute so he could finish the food in his mouth like a person with manners would do. "Well, you always say you're a creature of the night, right?" Sam nodded and took a bite of whatever mysterious vegan food she had in the sandwich. "So I figured since it was _summer_, you would most likely still be up. Knowing that you were hungry? That was just luck."

"Ahh. Now I see. This is so sweet of you. We should do this more often. With the stars and privacy and... it's just perfect," she said with a smile, glaring up at the stars. She slowly leaned back onto the ground to gaze at them and then found a head resting on her should. She kissed it and said. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Danny said, and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

><p><strong>SHOOT!<strong>

**shoot! shoot! shoot! shoot! _SHOOT!_**

**why am I so mad, you ask?**

**BECAUSE I MISSED PHANTOM PLANET! Dx**

**Thank God for the Internet, YouTube, and a cable box/satalite box (I really have no idea which one we have) that records! For some reason, I really can't think of the name of it. And now, it's gonna drive me crazy.**

**Yeah.**

**Review please! :D**

**Happy New Year!**

**Anybody going to New York? Let me know if you are! I want to sooo bad!**

**SICK OF THIS FLORIDA WEATHER! I WANT SNOOOOOOWWWWW! XD**

**Okay.**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**

**OH! I almost forgot!**

**Thank you Oak Leaf Ninja for sparking this idea :D Go check him/her (pretty sure it's a "her" though) out!**

**Kay. Now I'll do my xxSam XD**

**xxSam**


	7. The Road Trip

**This was inspired when I wanted to go to Sea World. **

**Yeah. I ended up going to Disney. But it was still fun :)**

**Happy new year! :D**

* * *

><p>Danny came in a dropped something in an envelope on Sam's desk where she was playing on the computer. She looked up at him, puzzled, but he just mouthed, "Open it," with a huge grin. She slowly opened it and still confused. Once she got it open, she slammed her hands down on the desk and spun around her chair to face Danny. He smiled. "Did I do well?"<p>

Sam jumped up from her chair and ran into his arms. **(A/N: NOOOO! Where is it? D: No, no, no, no, NO! *cries* why, fanfiction, WHY? why must you delete my hard work? Dx) **"How?" she practically screamed as he put her down. "You don't have a job, you don't have a car, you do-"

"Shh, baby! Baby, relax! Listen to me! Okay, well, this is probably gonna make no sense but her it goes! Tucker's cousin or uncle or something works at Sea World so he got the passes and Quick Queque for free and so Tucker's family wasn't gonna use them because they're going out of town or something or other so they gave them to my family and my parents didn't wanna go because they were working on another stupid invention so then I asked if I could take you with Jazz and me and then Jazz said that she wouldn't wanna ruin our fun so now we get to go alone and take Jazz's car!" he said in one breath.

"Okay, now _breathe_!" Sam teased. Once he pretty much caught his breath, she asked, "Now can I kiss you?" His whole face lit up; she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and they kissed, both with a smile.

* * *

><p>Danny picked Sam up early. Like, 5:30 in the morning early. "You ready?" he said when she came out the door.<p>

"Yeah, let's go!" she said giddily. Danny took her hand and led her to the car. Once they were both in, Danny started the car and they were off. "Can I turn on the radio?" Sam asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Danny said casually. She turned on a station they both liked: 107.1. They both had their arms resting on the compartment and Danny took notice. He reached over and laced their fingers together. They looked each other and smiled.

"I hate commercials," Sam ranted.

"Change the station," Danny advised.

"Meh. But you never know when it'll come back with Fall Out Boy or something!"

"Didn't the break up?"

"Sadly...and so did Breaking Benjamin! Why must the good band break up?" she ranted some more.

"I don't know! That's like asking why Skulker would wanna hang my pelt on his wall!" She thought for a moment then nodded.

"Still, though. Good bands shouldn't break up; bad ones should."

"Bad bands to you may be good ones to others."

"Well, then...the ones _nobody_ likes. Like...Rebecca Black!"

"She's not a band, Sam."

"Still. She's only famous because people hate her...and then there's Shane Dawson who loves her."

"Really? How'd you know?"

"His vlogs. He got all freaked out about meeting her." Sam suddenly gasped. "See! If I switched the station, we would be missing _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_!" **(A/N: Translation: _Thanks For The_ Memories by Fall Out Boy)**

"I'm sorry! It was only a suggestion!" Danny defended himself.

They continued to talk about just random stuff and laugh about the stupid. "Exit there," Sam said, then continued to sing along with the lyrics to the song that was playing.

"Why?" Danny asked, following the GPS.

"_Because_ that sign says 'Orlando' on it and that's where Sea World is, _right_..."

"In the surrounding area but yeah. But my GPS is saying to stay on this road."

"Well, maybe it's wrong."

"Maybe it's not."

"Come on! You're gonna miss it! And...it's gone."

"Recalculating," the feminine GPS voice said.

"See! You _were _supposed to go there!" Sam pointed out.

Danny stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled in return. "Whatever. It's recalculating now, so it's all good."

"Alright, whatever you say..." she said in a slight sing-song voice.

A few miles more and they saw this _huge_ billboard with Sea World stuff on it. It read, "Sea World, Orlando: Exit 37A." **(A/N: I know I go to Sea World a lot but I never pay any attention to where we're going xP All I know is when I go, we drive by the airport and stuff. Kay, I hope there's no more of these...)** "_See_! I told you we didn't need to take that exit!" Danny pointed out.

This time, Sam stuck _her_ tongue out at him. "Whatever. Rub it in my face some more, will ya?" she said sarcastically.

"Okay, sure! I was right! You were wrong! Ha ha ha-ha ha!" he sang. That earned him a slap on the arm from Sam. "Oww! You told me to rub it in your face some more!"

"You knew what I meant by that and you know it!" she defended. Danny stuck his tongue back out at her and she did the same squinting their eyes more and more. Sam briefly opened hers to look at the road and screamed, "Pay attention!" and grabbed Danny's arm.

"Relax! I'm the world's safest driver!" he joked.

"Uh-huh. According to who?" she said sarcastically.

"Me! And...get me...um...does that say _fifteen_ dollars for parking?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Wow. I may be rich and all but that's expensive." She grabbed her bag and pulled out her wallet. "Wanna get preferred parking and not have to walk as far?" she offered.

"Sure, why not," he said, seeing that it was only five dollars more.

"Would you like to upgrade it to preferred?" the preppy teen asked.

"Yes, please," Sam said.

The girl handed Sam the receipt and parking pass. "There you go!" the girl said.

"Thanks," Sam responded happily out of character. And then, they were off for a day of extreme fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me, this isn't over :)<strong>

**I was gonna make it all one but realized it would be SUPER long then.**

**And it seems like people don't usually read a chapter or give up on the story if the chapter's too long.**

**Hope this wasn't _too_ long! :)**

**And hope you enjoyed it! And even if you didn't, you should review anyway saying how much you _loathe_ it :)**

**Yeah.**

**Love you guys! :)**

**xxSam**


	8. The Day In The Park

**My hair's wet.**

**That's my big announcement.**

**Aren't I entertaining?**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**I get caught up in one story and forget about the others.**

**I'm sure I have ADHD or ADD or something :\**

**Whatever.**

**Here's the long awaited chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>The couple hopped out of the car when Danny said, "Race you there!" beginning to run before he finished his challenge.<p>

Sam dropped her jaw with a smile. "Hey!" she called after, beginning to run after him. He turned around smiling, thinking he was a mile ahead when he saw she was only a few feet back!

"Shoot!" he mumbled to himself, trying to run faster. Sam caught up with him right before they reached the entrance. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest, saying, "Gotch-ya!"

"Darn it!" Danny said, picking her up onto his back.

"Woah!" she giggled as he started to run to where the ticket scanning was. He put her down and they waited in line, hand-in-hand. "Aww, I forget the bag!"

"Aww, too bad," he said sarcastically. She slugged him for that. "Oww! You know, I may work out but I'm not as tough as you think I am," he said matter-of-factly.

Sam rolled her eyes. Once in the park, they put on their wristbands, picked up a map, and planned out their day. "Okay, so Manta is right there," Sam said, pointing to the blue roller coaster. Suddenly, screams of thrill were heard and water splashed up. "Woah! We've gotta do that!" she exclaimed. "Okay, so that's there, and then Journey to Atlantis and Kraken are around there." She waved her left hand to the left where the two rides were.

"Well, if Kraken is that one with the huge drop that we saw on our way in, you can have fun riding that by yourself," Danny stated.

"What? You can't chicken out _now_! C'mon! _Please_! It won't be any fun without you!" she begged.

"Hey, what time are all the shows?" Danny said, trying to change the subject.

Sam sighed. "You're going on it whether you like it or not." Danny stuck a tongue out at her. She flipped over the map to reveal the times of the shows. "Ooo! Can we stay for the fireworks?" she said like a little girl.

"Sure, why not!" Danny said.

"Yay!" she squealed. "Okay, so if those are at nine thirty...Shamu Rocks is at eight and then the regular Shamu shows are sporatic. Oh! I heard Clyde and Seamore was good! Wanna go see that?" she asked excitedly.

"What ever floats your boat, dear," he said.

She giggled. "Okay, so what other shows? What about the dolphin show? Can we do that? And go pet the stingrays? Oh, that sounds like fun! And what about the pet show? Aww, man, how I wish I had that bag. Wait!" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a random highlighter.

Danny gave her a funny look. "Where did that come from?"

"My pocket. Now, bend over; I need a flat surface to highlight on!" Sam said with a huge smile. Danny sighed and hunched over. Sam laid the map down on his back and began to highlight various times. "Okay, so we can do _Blue Horizon_ at one forty-five..._Pet's Ahoy_ at three fifteen..._One Ocean_ at five..._Shamu Rocks_ at eight and...fireworks at nine thirty! And still have time in between for food and rides and other stuff!"

"You done now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Gee, I don't know?" he said in a stupid voice.

Sam laughed. "Okay, so it's quarter to eleven now and the first show is at one forty-five so we have three hours before the first show!"

"Well, then let's go ride some rides! Or do something!" Danny said and they were off to Manta.

Using their wristbands, they cut majority of the line. "For those of you now boarding, please pull down on..." the automated feminine voice droned. A crew member walked up to Danny and Sam and said, "Can I see your wristbands?" They held up their wrists and he directed them to row four.

After two cars went by, it was their turn? "You ready?" Sam said, extending her hand out as far as she could.

Danny grabbed it and nodded as the coaster's had sirens started going off, acknowledging that the ride was making its passengers lie on their tummies. "Oh, gosh," he said as it started moving.

"Danny it's just a ride. You're gonna be okay!" Sam encouraged.

"I hope you're right!" They reached the top of the first hill and he saw the first row practically falling. "Oh, gosh!" he said and then the chain was released from the coaster and they went flying like a manta ray. "Woah!" he yelled as they did the first loop and the negative G's pressed down on them. Sam giggled slightly.

As they exited the ride, Danny was freaking out. "Holy crap! That was so freaking awesome! Aww, man, we should do it again!"

"Slow down there, kiddo. Let's go look at our picture first," Sam said, taking his hand and leading him down the steps and around the corner to where the TVs with their picture on it was. "Look, there we are!" Sam pointed out the picture of them with Danny's arms out in front of him like Superman and Sam staring at him, laughing.

"You want it?" he asked.

"It seems like it would be your choice, figuring the situation," she said sadly.

Danny frowned. "Can you right down 3610?" he asked the lady.

"Yeah, of course," she said cheerfully. She ripped the piece of paper off and handed it to Danny. "There you go! You can come back and get your photo any time you want but it has to be here, okay?" she said.

"Okay, thanks," he said, then grabbed Sam's hand, though, let Sam lead them to their next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>I was gonna write more on what they did but decided not to :\<strong>

**SO SO SO sorry for the long wait!**

**Forgive me?**

**I'll try and update this much, much, _MUCH_ sooner 'cause I have a better idea of how I want the next chapter to go :)**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	9. The Melody

**i dont wanna do math!**

**stupid online school.**

**this should be their slogan:  
><strong>**Online School: makes you procrastinate more :)**

**yeah.**

**i hate it.**

**ahh well.**

**A for warning, this isn't gonna be grammatically correct for one part. You'll be able to tell when that part is ;)**

**Enjoyz!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, my gosh! That was so much fun!" Sam said as she and Danny left the park.<p>

Lacing their fingers together, Danny said, "I know, right? Man, we should do this more often!"

"Yeah, totally! Because we have all the time in the world. Oh, and don't forget all the money!" she said sarcastically.

Danny sighed, knowing Sam's fate. "Well...I have one more surprise left for you," he said.

"Oh, really?" Sam smirked. "And what might this surprise be?"

"Hmm...Well, you might be allowed to know ahead of time if you, say...beat me to the car!" he said, taking off.

"I thought we went through this this morning!" Sam called out, chasing him and trying not to get hit by any cars pulling out. "Ha ha!" Sam said successfully as she passed him. Danny tried to run faster but Sam beat him. "Ha! I beat you! Now, _tell me_!" she insisted.

"Hey, I said you _might_ be allowed to know ahead of time, not _will_!" Danny stated.

"You suck!" she said.

Danny put his first finger and thumb on his chin like he was thinking then said, "I can live with that."

Sam shoved him into the car. He just laughed deviously. Danny drove the car out of the Sea World parking lot and into the parking lot of the huge hotel right across the street from Sea World. "C'mon. Get out," he said with a smile as he opened up her door.

She got out and pressed her lips against his while wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her in closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've said, 'I love you,' way too much these past few days-slash-weeks," she commented when they pulled apart. "Wait...I don't have any clean clothes. Or pajamas. Or undergarments. Or-"

"Shh, shh, shh," he said, placing a finger on her soft lips. "That's why I have"-he went in to the back of the car, with Sam trailing close behind, to get a suitcase-"this. Thanks to Jazz, I have clothes and pajamas for you that you, hopefully, are willing to wear."

"Are they Jazz's clothes?" she asked.

"Nope."

Her eyes widened. "Then how'd you get them?"

"We, uh, kinda snuck in your room when you weren't there," he guiltily said, rubbing his the back of his neck.

"Danny!" she cried out as she smacked the side of his arm.

"Are you having fun hurting me today?" he teased.

"Yes, because you deserve it!"

"So, do you or do you _not_ wanna stay?" he asked.

She looked up at the twenty-plus story building. "Do my parents know?"

"_No_, not at all," he said sarcastically.

"Well, then...let's go!" she said, grabbing his hand and leading them to the hotel.

Once they were checked in and all situated, Sam slipped on her light summer nightgown and just collapsed on the bed. "Gosh, I didn't realize how good it felt to just relax."

Danny came up and collapsed right beside her with only a pair of boxers on. "Mmm...that is good." He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her petite waist and kissed her temple softly. "Night, my love," he whispered to her.

"Night," she responded back, snuggling close to him.

Quiet sobs came from the body next to him. "Sam?" he mumbled.

"Mmm?" she hummed back.

"Y-you okay?" he asked.

Another sniffle. "Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed.

"Hey," he began, wrapping his arms around her waist, "What's the matter? Why are you so upset?" She rolled over and snuggled into his chest. He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. "C'mon, talk to me," he whisped.

"Reality hit me. I have a little more than a month, month and a half at the most. And...I'm not ready to go. I thought about suicide before and now that I'm in the situation I'm in, I know that was stupid and that I'm really gonna miss this."

The words hurt. Knowing the love of his life will be gone soon and thought about being gone before that. She began to cry again. "Come here, come stop your crying; it will be all right," he said, sitting up, allowing her to crawl into his lap. "Just take my hand; hold it tight." She took the hand he offered and used it for comfort. "I will protect you from all around you; I will here; don't you cry."

"Wait a second," she began, "th-that's...that's that song from Tarzan," she smiled, looking up into his beautiful eyes.

He smiled. "Yup. _You'll Be In My Heart_. I was listening to Pandora recently and that song came on and I haven't been able to get it out of my head." There was a pause.

"Well..." she started. "Are you gonna continue?"

He smiled. "Yeah...I will."

**(A/N: This is where the un-grammatical part comes in. This is all singing so...yeah!)**

Danny: For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will here; don't you cry.  
>'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now, and for ever more...<br>You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart...always...

Sam: Why can't they understand the way we feel?

Danny: They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all...

Both: And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now, and for ever more.

Danny: Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?

Sam: We need each other to have to hold

Both: They'll see in time...

Danny: I know...  
>When destiny calls you, you must be strong<p>

Sam: I may not be with you, but you've go to hold on...

Both: They'll see in time...

Danny: I know...

Both: We'll show them together 'cause  
>You'll be in my heart<p>

Danny: Believe me, you'll be in my heart oh...

Sam: I'll be there

Both: From this day on

Danny: now, and for ever more...ooo-ooo,

Both: you'll be in my heart

Danny: you'll be here in my heart...no matter what they say

Sam: I'll be with you

Danny: You'll be here in my heart...

Sam: I'll be there...always...  
>Always...I'll be with you...I'll be there for you always...Always and always...Just look over your shoulder.<p>

Both: Just look over shoulder...just look over your shoulder.

Sam: I'll be there...

**(A/N: End bad grammar)**

"Always," she cooed to a now crying Danny. She rocked him as best she could while sitting in his lap. "Just look over your shoulder and I promise, I'll be there, and in your heart." She kissed his forehead and held him close, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how'd you like it? Good? Bad? In the middle? Review! Lemme know! :D<strong>

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	10. The Shower

**WARNING! This chapter may be a _little_ dirty!**

**More humorous (in my opinion) than dirty!**

**Anywho, enjoyz! sorriez for the long wait :\**

* * *

><p>Danny awoke that morning and rolled over to face Sam. He propped himself up on an elbow and smiled. She was so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her temple. That obviously disturbed her because she rolled and her eyelids fluttered from the eye movement beneath them. Eventually, they opened to reveal soft, violet eyes trying to adjust to the light. She smiled back at Danny when she realized he was looking at her. "Hi," she whispered.<p>

"Hi," he whispered back.

"I feel like I'm covered in whale pee," she said.

Danny laughed. "Oh, do you now? Is that a funnier way of saying, 'I went to Sea World yesterday, got splashed by Shamu, and didn't shower last night'?"

"Yeah, something like that. I really need to shower," she said as she scratched her head to prove her point.

"All right," Danny said. "Do you think the shower's big enough for two?"

A bright red blush appeared on Sam's face. "Danny!" she screamed as she hit his chest. Danny couldn't help but laugh. Sam rolled out of bed and started towards the bathroom. Halfway there, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You comin'?"

Danny blushed this time. "Uhh...yeah. Yeah, totally." He followed her into the bathroom where they began to come undone. Sam got in the shower first, absorbing all the warm water. When Danny got in, he was hoping Sam would move so he could warm up.

She just stared at him blankly. "What?"

Danny put his hands on the upper part of his arms when he said, "Can I have some warm water?"

"Maybe," Sam said.

"'Maybe' doesn't cut it," he said.

"Sure it does."

"Nope. It doesn't!"

"Okay, so, what are you gonna do about it?"

"This." He picked her up by the waist and she screamed as she tried to fight his grip. He was extra careful not to drop her since she was wet, naked, and wiggling. "Ahh," Danny sighed when he finally got in the water.

"That's not fair!" she whined.

"Aww, man! I should've used my ghost powers! Why didn't I think about that before?" he thought aloud.

"Danny!"

"What? You had it for plenty of time! Why not wash your hair or something? It's wet enough!"

She reached to feel his head so she could use that excuse on him. "Yeah! So is yours! Now, _move_!" she said, trying to squeeze between him and the wall.

"Fine," Danny huffed as he moved out of the way. He was about to grab the shampoo when Sam beat him to it. "No. _No!_ You get one or the other, Missy! Give me the shampoo or else.

"Or else what?" she tempted.

He wiggled his eyebrows once and lifted her up and moved her to the other side of the water. She screamed, "N-n-n-n-no! No!" and just flat out yelled but that hadn't stopped Danny.

"Ha! I win! Now, wash your hair there," he smirked.

"But that's not fair!" she complained again.

"We've been through this!"

"Fine. But I bet I can wash my hair faster than you!" she challenged.

"Oh, it's on!" he accepted. "And...go!" He started to count and in four seconds, she was done. "Not bad," he said. "Just not good enough."

"Oh, we'll see about that," she said as she tried _again_ to get in the water.

"Time me."

"All right...go!"

Three seconds later, Danny screamed, "Done!"

"Five seconds."

"What? No, it wasn't!" he defended. "I counted too! And I got three!"

"Well, then you count slow."

"Can I rinse my hair?"

"Not until you say I won."

"Never!"

"Fine. Then I guess you'll freeze." She shrugged.

"No I'm not." He had just put his hands around her waist for the third time and was going to move her again when he slipped and made both of them fall down, causing a loud ruckus. Sam screamed but then burst out laughing at Danny's facial expression.

In the next few minutes, they began to calm down and had a slight make-out session. Then Sam heard a knock on the door. She cursed under her breath and Danny asked what the matter was. "I think I heard a knock on the door," she said.

"It was probably nothing," he assured, then began to kiss her again.

Sam heard another knock, this time, louder and harsher. "Maybe not..." Danny said.

"I'll get it, don't worry," she said as she slipped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She rang out her hair quickly in the sink then went to answer the door. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

The short, pudgy man said, "I have had several complaints about noise coming from this room and was told to take care of it."

"Who's the nub?" Danny asked when he came up behind Sam.

She elbowed him hard in the stomach. "The 'nub' is the manager of this hotel," said the man.

"We're sorry, sir. W-we'll try and be quieter, okay?" Sam said.

The manager glared at Danny and he just smiled mischievously. "Fine," he said harshly.

Sam smiled and nodded, gesturing him to leave. When the door was finally shut, she turned to Danny, "'Who's the nub'? Really, Danny, _really_?"

"What? He looked like one!" he defended.

"Yeah, but you had to say it to his face?"

"Hey, I'm just glad he was most likely gay, since he didn't think twice about you being in a towel."

Sam blushed furiously and hit him in the stomach again. He couldn't stop laughing, though. "You're as bad as Tucker, sometimes, if not _worse_!"

* * *

><p><strong>thats how im gonna end it :\<strong>

**again i'm really sorry it took me so long to update this.**

**ive been CRAZY busy! ill try and update sooner next time ;)**

**but for now, love you guys!**

**make sure you dont forget to click that blue button down below and leave me what you thought about this! :D**

**xxxSam**


End file.
